


Together

by DrProcrastinator



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrProcrastinator/pseuds/DrProcrastinator
Summary: Set in the future, based on the dream/future vision sequence Adora had
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Together

Adora stared at the fountain, at her reflection in the running water that almost looked like it was frozen. What did they call it again? A Laminar effect?

It wasn't the water that really captivated her, more so how she looked. Her hair was down, and she was wearing a tiara that reminded her of her original She-Ra form. She guessed it was why Glimmer had gifted it to her on her 'birthday', aka the assumed day she was brought through the portal in the first place.

Her gown was long, white with gold accents, with a low-cut back. It was definitely a new look for her. So maybe that was why she was a little nervous about everything.

Most Princess Proms she had attended after saving the universe - she basically stuck to her old dress (which in itself, and her red jacket, became the butt of a lot of jokes). But this was Scorpia's first ball in her kingdom - The Not Fright Zone (the name was still in the works), and everyone wanted it to be memorable, hence the new outfit.

Or, maybe she was nervous because now she was second guessing things - what if she was dead? What if she failed and Horde Prime won? What if this was just a dream?

She extended her hand, willing her sword to appear. Light shimmered, bending, and then she felt the familiar hilt of the sword in her hands. It was perfectly balanced, unlike her previous sword which seemed just a bit off when she was...well, when she was Adora. It was grounding in a way, all the new memories she had attached to this sword. Liberating Nova with the Star-Siblings, narrowly escaping certain death on Untar.

She exhaled slowly, and the sword disappeared. This was real. 

It had to be.

She heard footsteps rapidly approaching her door. It burst open as she turned around. Catra barrelled through the door, ducking away from Glimmer and her hairbrush.

"Just let me brush it!" Glimmer exclaimed, exasperated.

"No!"

There was a glint of mischief in Glimmer's eyes, the way it normally was between her and Catra. Adora couldn't help but chuckle when Catra yelped and ducked behind her, practically using her as a human shield.

"Don't let her touch me, she's going to torture me," Catra said, peeking out from over her shoulder. 

There was an undertone to her voice - something like laughter, but not quite.

Adora watched as they circled around her, Catra's tail thrashing as she laughed. Her hair was definitely longer, pulled up into a ponytail (so Adora really didn't see a problem with it, chalking things down to Glimmer purposely finding an excuse to touch her hair). She was wearing a red shirt and black pants, a white and gold cloak hanging off one shoulder - complementing Adora's dress.

God, she loves her so much.

Catra yelped again, ducking out of Glimmer's reach, ending up behind Adora again.

"Do you always have to be this dramatic?" Glimmer sighed, hands on her hips.

Glimmer's dress was pink - but not exactly - something like lilac, she was guessing, and a gold neck strap. Over her shoulders was a light blue cloak.

Bow appeared at the door, bemused. "Come on, guys."

Like Catra to Adora, Bow's outfit was a complement to Glimmer's, with his lilac crop top, underneath his jacket, and a matching cloak. His decision to grow out his hair and facial hair reminded Adora of Lance. 

"If we're late to Scorpia's ball, she'll kill us," he raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on Glimmer's shoulder.

She rolled her eyes, folding her arms, but leaned into his touch. Their relationship took Adora by surprise in the beginning (mostly because of how dense she was towards a lot of emotional things) but it made sense in retrospect, and she was happy for them.

"Fine," Glimmer conceded, "You're off the hook - this time."

Catra leaned a bit closer over Adora's shoulder, and she didn't have to look to know she was sticking her tongue out.

"I doubt Scorpia would kill us, actually," Adora chuckled. "She might be very disappointed, though."

"That's just as bad," Glimmer groaned. "Remember when I misremembered her birthday?"

Bow winced. "Which is why we should get going."

Adora felt the nerves come back, and tensed up slightly. It was enough for Catra to notice, though, and both Bow and Glimmer noticed it, too.

They promptly exited the room, whispering about something.

"Hey, is everything okay?" 

"Yeah, just...a little nervous I guess," Adora shook her head, laughing softly. "It's funny. I haven't been this nervous since..."

She reached up, messing with her tuff of hair sticking up. "...since the Heart."

She felt Catra's hands slide down her back, pausing between her shoulder blades. Then, she felt Catra place a gentle kiss on that spot. She shivered, prompting Catra to laugh.

"What was that for?" Adora asked, turning around.

Catra took her hands, smiling brightly. She held their hands up, scrutinising Adora's own before she pressed a kiss to both hands.

"I am going to kiss you until you stop being nervous."

"I don't think that's how it works-"

Catra suddenly leaned up, kissing her on the bridge of her nose, and Adora soon put the pieces together.

"I'm sorry," Catra murmured. "For hurting you."

"I forgive you."

Adora leaned over, kissing her gently.

Catra leaned her forehead against Adora's, exhaling slowly. "It's hard to believe we were ever enemies."

"Really?" Adora raised an eyebrow. "Because I can totally believe it."

"You jerk, I was trying to be sentimental," Catra huffed, ears flattening with displeasure. 

Adora caressed her cheek. "I know, I know. Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Catra purred, before abruptly stopping to glare at Adora.

"No word of this gets out to Bow boy and Sparkles."

"I promise."

Adora kissed her again. Catra grinned at her as she pulled away.

"So...did it work?"

"No," Adora chuckled. "But I think I'm alright now. As long as were together."

"Together."

Catra tugged at Adora's hand, leading her out the door.

"Did I tell you that you look amazing today?"

"We both know I can't dress to save a life," Adora laughed. "You look amazing, too."

Catra laughed. "That's for sure. To both statements."

They met up with Bow and Glimmer in the gardens.

"Ready to go?" Glimmer asked.

Catra looked over at Adora, who grinned, and nodded. 

"Okay, hang on."

Glimmer put her arms around the gang, and just like that, the Best Friend Squad was off to Scorpia's first ball.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have not been able to stop thinking about this show since it ended. It is the only thing that brings me joy now, everything else can leave.


End file.
